Extrañas Dimensiones
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Chico Bestia y Cyborg han comprado los primeros tomos de Soul Eater, Raven practicaba un hechizo de cambio de dimensiones para poder ir a Azarath; 2 tontos el robo del libro de Raven Raven enojada Robin regañando ¡¿Todos van a la Dimensión Eater!


**HO-HOLA! X3**

**Apuesto que me han extrañado :l si lo se, es dificil estar sin mi nata presencia xD **

**En fin, es un Teen Titans x Soul Eater, este vendria a ser un XOver pero...~ no se, siento que si lo pongo como XOver no me le llegara publico :c **

**Hoy en la mañana estaba re enferma, casi no podia respirar y en lo que me medicaba se me ocurrio esta idea -w- **

**No creo que sea tan largo, en mi mente ya lo tengo hecho.**

**He~ viene solo una OC, no es una Mary Sue xD por si se lo preguntaban, sera un personaje involucrativo, pero para este OC no habra pareja.**

**Las parejas son:  
Soul Eater: KxC, SxM, B*SxT, RxL  
Teen Titans: RxR, CBxP~**

**Si se les ocurre alguna pareja mas... me avisan xd**

**sin mas! **

**Aca va**

**NADA ME PERTENECE vv**

* * *

**EXTRAÑAS DIMENSIONES**

_Summary: Chico Bestia y Cyborg han comprado los primeros tomos de Soul Eater, Raven practicaba un hechizo de cambio de dimensiones para poder ir a Azarath; 2 tontos + el robo del libro de Raven + Raven enojada + Robin regañando = ¡¿Todos van a la Dimensión Eater?! _

**CAPITULO I – PEQUEÑAS TRAVESURAS CONTRAEN GRANDES CONSECUENCIAS**

* * *

**NORMAL POV  
JUMP CITY**

-te lo dije, están nuevos- dijo el vendedor a los titanes.

Chico Bestia miro a Cyborg. Ambos asintieron.

-los queremos-

…

-_Azarath Mitrion Zintos…_- la hechicera recitaba su mantra en la azotea de la Torre T; siendo observada por el líder del equipo.

El chico suspiro, el cuervo no se inmutaba por la presencia del petirrojo. Se alejo aun admirando al cuervo.

**DEATH CITY**

-¡Soul! ¡Idiota!- la técnica de guadaña regañaba a su compañero por el desayuno mal hecho- ¡si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien!-  
-ya Maka, podemos pedirle a Tsubaki algo de desayuno…- Soul bostezo con pereza- el lugar de las mujeres es en la cocina-  
-¿ah, sí? ¿Sabes por qué?- la técnica sonrió ante su idea  
-no… ¿Por qué?-  
-porque ahí están los cuchillos-

El albino trago en seco…

Sus vecinos ya ni se molestaban en llamar a seguridad por los escándalos matutinos.

-apúrate, tenemos que irnos-

Maka ya se encontraba vestida.

-según escuche nos van a encomendar una misión diferente-  
-¿de qué, Maka?-  
-no estoy segura, pero creo que cuidaremos de alguien importante-  
-importante… eh… como sea, ¿solo nosotros o todo Spartoi?-  
-todo Spartoi-

Ambos suspiraron y emprendieron camino al Shibusen.

-¡Black*Star!- grito Tsubaki, como todas las mañanas, al ver a su técnico caer desde otra de las puntas más altas del Shibusen.

-ese idiota se terminara matando…- murmuro Maka al ver a su amiga socorrer al mono azul.  
-seria divertido apostar… ¿Dónde está Kid para quitarle todo el dinero?-  
-deja de apostar con Kid, pobre… me da pena-  
-si, pena… pena le dará a él al ver que le volví a ganar-  
-sigue soñando Soul, pero esta vez yo ganare la apuesta- dijo Kid junto con Chrona y sus armas detrás  
-yo me apunto en la apuesta- dijo Ragnarok sonriente- se que ese mono es inmortal-  
-el inmortal aquí soy yo-  
-el mono lo es, ¿Cuántas veces se ha caído de ahí y a sobrevivido?-  
-179- dijo Maka  
-¿Cómo llevas la cuenta?- pregunto Patty  
-es el total de veces que Soul apuesta contra Kid o Ragnarok, Soul ha ganado 71 veces, Kid ha ganado 8 veces y el resto las ha ganado Ragnarok-  
-grupo de idiotas- dijo Liz

-¡ALABENME SIMPLES MORTALES! ¡SOY AQUEL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!- Black*Star salto desde uno de los picos hasta sus amigos

-$8 a que se rompe dos pies-  
-$10 a que sale ileso-  
-$20 a que se rompe el culo-

-y de esa forma se gastan el dinero…- murmuro Chrona negando con la cabeza.  
-y de esa forma les daré un buen Maka-chop-

**JUMP CITY**

-¡BUYA!- Cyborg se carcajeo- Soul es todo un troll-  
-¿bromeas? ¡Black*Star manda!- Chico Bestia imito una postura de Black*Star  
-Liz esta re buena-  
-prefiero a su hermana…-  
-Kid es un pedófilo, le gusta Chrona-

Ambos amigos seguían comentando sobre sus mangas.

-¿Qué leen?- Robin pregunto  
-el manga de Soul Eater-  
-¿es bueno?-  
-¡re bueno, viejo! Es súper, hasta me dan ganas de aprender japonés-

**Habitación de Raven**

-y aquí estaba…- Raven recogió su libro de dimensiones- no me haría daño visitar a los monjes de Azarath y aclararme algunas dudas-

La pelivioleta hojeo su libro, encontrando diversidad de hechizos y conjuros.

-algo diferente…-

Tomo su libro y se dirigió a la sala por un poco de té.

**Sala de Estar**

-¡Oh! ¡Amigos míos! ¡Ese comic esta cómico!- Starfire estaba con los chicos en el sofá leyendo el manga  
-no es un comic, es un manga- regaño Chico Bestia  
-¡me encanta Tsubaki! Es tan linda, tan protectora… quisiera ser un arma-  
-prefiero a Soul, es súper-cool, un buen tipo, misterioso, un arma re buena-  
-yo sigo diciendo, Black*Star es el mejor de todos, es fuerte, valiente, determinado, con un gran ego-  
-yo de todos… elijo a Kid, es correcto, tiene que poner orden, tiene un gran puesto…- dijo Robin

Raven se acerco al sofá antes de que Robin terminara de describir a Death the Kid.

-me gustan sus ojos- murmuro Raven lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la escuchara, suspiro- chicos no se obsesionen con eso-  
-¿Por qué no lees el primer tomo? Quizás te guste- sugirió Robin  
-mmm… lo hare, esperen- fue por su té y su libro, se sentó a la par de Robin y tomo el primer tomo- Maka Albarn…-

Chico Bestia tomo el libro de Raven mientras ella leía el primer tomo.

"_cambio de dimensiones… ¿y si pudiéramos ir a Death City?" _pensó Chico Bestia, le sonrió a Cyborg quien entendió y se fueron al salón contiguo.

-veamos, dimensión alterna…-

…

-me gusta Maka, es fuerte, valiente, con coraje, determinada, correcta… un ejemplo de justicia y feminismo… aunque se nota que está enamorada de Soul- Raven comento con Robin y Starfire  
-querida Raven, es tan bonito lo que opinas de Maka, aunque insisto… prefiero a Tsubaki-  
-aunque Chrona también me gusta… es sombría, tímida, oscura, con un pasado horrible, una madre controladora, y…- se detuvo a no ver su libro- ¿mi libro? ¿Dónde está? ¡Mi libro!- se empezó a enfurecer pero repitió su mantra.  
-de seguro Chico Bestia lo tiene…- la idea de Starfire, hizo salir corriendo a Raven y Robin

-¡ah! Te juro que no hice nada con tu libro, ni siquiera intente entrar a otra dimensión- se defendió Chico Bestia  
-¡yo te enviare a otra dimensión!-  
-Rae, contrólate…-  
-_¡Azarath Mitrion Zintos!_- lo primero que se le cruzo a la hechicera fue Soul Eater.

Starfire recién entraba a la habitación, una luz los cegó a todos.

**DEATH CITY**

-¡te gane!- Kid no cabía de felicidad- ¡páguenme dúo de asimétricos!-

-bien, esto de las apuesta se nos está pegando- dijo Maka quien le daba dinero a Chrona, seguida de Tsubaki, Liz y Patty  
-al menos esperemos sea la última vez- Chrona comento tímida

Maka y Kid abrieron de forma desmenuzada sus ojos.

-bruja-

Una luz los cegó a todos, enfrente de todo se encontraban los Titanes.

-¡no veo a la bruja!- grito Ragnarok

-¡Liz, Patty!-  
-¡Soul!-  
-¡Ragnarok!-

Black*Star regreso ya curado.

-¡Tsubaki!-

La luz se disperso y enfrente del Shibusen con 4 técnicos armados fue con lo que se encontraron los titanes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Chico Bestia  
-eso es genial, bien Rae- comento Cyborg

Ante los técnicos era una imagen extraña. Y eso que tienen que lidiar con extraños Kishins.

-¡quietos!- Maka fue la primera de salir de su trance- ¡entreguen a la bruja!-  
-Maka…- Soul quiso interferir pero su técnica lo callo- Maka ellos…-  
-Eh… Chrona… ellos-  
-Tsubaki…-  
-Kidoo-kun~-

Soul volvió a su forma humana, junto con Ragnarok y Patty.

-ellos son los Jóvenes Titanes-

* * *

Y ahi termina el primer capitulo, tratare de subir capitulos lo mas rapido que se me permita aunque lo dudo

Una cosa, no se preocupen~ mis fics siguen porque siguen, tarde pero aja xD mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

¿Review? :3


End file.
